


Scars To Your Beautiful

by fiveainley_ohmy



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Buffyverse Femslash Secret Santa, F/F, Fem!Angel, Genderswap, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: “Not really. Besides, how many times have you patched me up?” Angel laughed shyly.Cordelia scoffed. “You’re a vampire. You heal in like, an hour.””Doesn’t stop you from wanting to take care of me,” Angel pointed out. She smiled craftily, that special sunny smile that she reserved just for Cordy.





	Scars To Your Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written this pairing before, straight or gay *awkward laughter* but I hope it was alright. Anyway, this is for theforestlesbian for Buffyverse Femslash Secret Santa! Happy holidays, and I hope you like this! -Catie (victorian-sexstache on Tumblr)
> 
> PS: I wanted to put in a picture, but AO3 is a butt, so just imagine Fem!Angel as Genevieve Padalecki. That's Ruby from season four of Supernatural, if you've ever seen it. She would make a perfect girl version of David Boreanaz.

Angel heard a squeak as she began to open the door to the bathroom. "If you're Wesley or Gunn, _don't_ come in!" Cordelia's voice rang out.

"Uh, it's just me," the vampire said tentatively.

"Oh." A release of breath. "Okay. I guess you can come in--as long as you promise not to freak out."

Angel opened the door and slowly came inside. If she could breathe, she would have gasped. "Cordy..."

"I said don't freak," Cordelia told her sharply. She was standing by the sink in her jeans and a bra, and there were angry cuts all over her body. Her reflection behind her revealed even more on her back. Angel wondered briefly how she managed not to keep them from marring her pretty face.

"I'm not freaking," Angel said placatingly. "I'm just concerned."

Cordelia shrugged stiffly. "They look worse than they feel, I promise."

"Are you sure? Because they look pretty painful." Angel closed the bathroom door and locked it so Cordy would have some privacy.

Cordelia sighed, putting on her "I'm Cordelia Chase and nothing can touch me" act. "I can take it. I once got stabbed straight through with a piece of rebar and I recovered from that. I'll be fine."

"But it keeps happening, doesn't it?" Angel said. "It's the visions. They're messing you up, Cordelia. It's not right."

"Well, what can we do about it? I'm not half-demon like Doyle was. And I couldn't possibly pass them on to anyone else." Cordy looked at Angel, and she softened a tiny bit. "It's okay, Angel. You've got your demons to battle, and I've got mine. All we can do is keep fighting, right? My visions help us keep people safe, and that's the most important thing."

Angel nodded. She couldn't argue with that. "Well then at least let me help you with those cuts."

"No, that's okay," Cordelia said, shaking her head.

"Hey, I can handle the smell of blood."

"I wasn't worried about becoming a snack," Cordelia rolled her eyes. "I just...don't think you should see me like this. I'm all...gross and Halloween-y looking."

"Um...kinda like this, maybe?" Angel's soft features and doe eyes shifted to hard wrinkles, sharp fangs, and hard yellow irises.

"Well, that's different," said Cordelia as Angel turned her face human again.

“Not really. Besides, how many times have you patched me up?” Angel laughed shyly.

Cordelia scoffed. “You’re a  _vampire_. You heal in like, an hour.”

”Doesn’t stop you from wanting to take care of me,” Angel pointed out. She smiled craftily, that special sunny smile that she reserved just for Cordy.

Cordelia blushed. She looked away, flustered in one of the rare times in her life. “Okay, fine. You win. Don’t think your puppy dog eyes will get you what you want all the time.”

”Believe me, I know if I get the great Cordelia Chase to budge even a tiny bit, even if it’s only once, I’m lucky,” said Angel getting the medical kit from one of the bathroom cabinets.

”Pfft, you’re lucky if you get to be in my presence, and don’t you forget it, missy,” Cordy teased, sitting on the lip of the sink.

"Believe me," said Angel with a bashful smile. She looked deeply into Cordelia's eyes. "I never do."

Cordelia looked away, again turning red. She looked at her toes sadly. "Good thing I gave up on acting. With these stupid scars, I don't even have a nice body to skate by on."

"Hey, what are you talking about? You're not _just_ beautiful," Angel argued, meticulously dabbing each wound with iodine. "You're really smart. And you're almost as good with weapons as I am--and I've been fighting for over 200 years."

Cordelia stared at her. "Did you say I was beautiful?"

Angel averted her gaze. "Oh come on. You don't need me to tell you how stunning you are."

Cordelia smiled softly. "Still...it's nice to hear it. Especially from you."

Angel cleansed all Cordy's wounds, then covered them with gauze and ointment. "I feel like a quilt with all these patches," Cordelia commented.

"If you're a quilt, can I snuggle up with you?" Angel said in a stiff, awkward tone.

Cordelia gave Angel a bewildered look. "Was that supposed to be a pickup line?"

"Um...yes?"

"Where did you get that from?"

"Gunn gave me this joke book last year for Christmas because he thought I needed to be funnier, and there was a section on pickup lines. I sort of adapted one."

"What was the original?"

Angel pursed her lips, frowning. " _I lost my teddy bear. Will you snuggle with me?_ "

"Angel, stick to being the broody chick. It's what you're best at."

Angel sighed with relief. "Thank you."

"Still...are you telling pickup lines because you're trying to make me laugh? Or are you flirting with me for real?"

"Uhhh..."

"Okay, don't strain yourself." Cordy slid down off of the sink and put her hands on Angel's shoulders. "You know I like you too, right?"

"Well, I kinda hoped you did, so I tried flirting with you to see how you reacted."

"You know you could've just done _this_ , right?" Cordelia leaned forward and kissed Angel.

Angel froze for a moment, then she loosened up, kissing back. She put her hands on Cordelia's bare waist, feeling the warmth of her human skin. One of Cordelia's hands moved up to slid into Angel's long dark waves. Angel could've gone on kissing her for a long time, but finally Cordelia had to break off for oxygen.

"Uh...wow," Angel said, dumbstruck.

"Did you just say 'wow'?" Cordelia snorted. "You're a dork."

"Hey, I am not. I'm a brooding creature of the night, remember?"

"Yeah, no, I'm pretty sure you're just a dork." Cordelia smiled. "It's okay--dorks are cute."

Angel frowned. "Did you just call me cute?"

"Yeah, I did. What are you gonna do about it?" Cordelia raised an eyebrow, challenging her.

Angel, picking up her gauntlet, grabbed her up (being mindful of her injuries), and pushed her up against the opposite wall, kissing her hard, emboldened now that she knew Cordelia liked her back. Cordelia let out a surprised moan that made Angel smirk internally.

But their moment came to an abrupt stop with a timid wrap on the bathroom door. "Um, hey, whoever's in there, you've been in there for a long time, and I really need to pee," Fred's sweet Southern drawl came from the other side.

Angel and Cordelia looked at each other and giggled. Angel put Cordelia down, Cordy quickly pulled her blouse on, covering her new bandages, and the two walked out.

Fred looked at them in surprise as they came out together. "What were y'all doin' in there, makin' out?"

"Yeah," Cordy answered bluntly.

Fred blushed in surprise. "Oh! Well, uh. Good for you two. It's about time." Fred ducked into the bathroom before they could retort.

Angel looked at Cordy. "She knew we liked each other?"

Cordy shrugged. "I guess so. Wanna go make out some more in the janitor's closet?"

Angel looked at her strangely. "Why would we make out in the janitor's closet?"

Cordelia blinked several times. "Oh! Right! Sorry, force of habit from when I was dating Xander."

Angel scowled. "You have terrible taste in men."

"Well maybe I have better taste in women," Cordelia said with a smirk.

Angel grinned.


End file.
